Machine Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Machine Monkey is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It looks like a monkey with the robotic version of itself, holding a T-102 Jagdfaust (BLACK version) from SAS: Zombie Assault 4. Overview It shoots plasma blasts at a attack speed of a 0/2/0 Dart Monkey doing 2 damage, and 3 pierce. In conjunction with plasma blasts, it shoots missiles every 2 seconds that does 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs and 1 damage. Missiles' explosions are immune to most explosive-immune bloons. Upgrades Path 1 More Powerful Plasma ($620) Increases plasma damage by +1, and pierce by +2. Even More Powerful Plasma ($950) Increases plasma damage by another +1, and another pierce by +2. Bubble Gum Machine ($2,350) *Description: "Shoots bubbles made out of bubble gum every 4 seconds, which traps bloons that prevents leaking any lives." *Details: In conjunction with both attacks (see above), It shoots bubbles every 4 seconds. The bubbles traps up to 7 bloons, lasts for 10 seconds, moves at a speed of a Red Bloon, then it goes onto random directions that bloons does not leak any lives and later after 10 seconds, the bubble gets popped, blows the bloons which goes back to the entrance to their previous paths, and does 5 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius and slows down bloons by 25% for 5 seconds upon impact. Bloons inside the bubbles can be popped by projectiles. Bigger Bubbles ($7,850) Bubbles are now bigger, which can trap up to 25 bloons or 2 MOAB-Class bloons (up to BFB). Bratt's Robot ($47,000) *Description: "Let us go out this evening for happiness. The night is still the music, the night is still the '80s." *Details: Uses a Sonic Keytar that shoots notes every second doing 2 damage and 3 pierce, also, blows back bloons by 20%, and shoots chords every 3 seconds doing 2 damage and 3 pierce, also, crits occuring in 30%-50% chance doing 50 damage. Bubbles are now even bigger, which can trap up to 50 bloons or 5 MOAB-Class bloons (up to BAD). Path 2 Heightened Sensors ($340) Increases range by 20%. Infrared Sensors ($570) Increases range by another 15% (totalling of 35%) and allows the tower to detect and shoot Camo bloons. T-3000 ($2,770) * Description: "A nanocyte cyborg with a fraction of the hero we know in it." * Description: In conjunction with both attacks (see above), it uses a metal spiked sword that attack in melee every 0.6 seconds, which does 4 damage and 10 pierce, attacks in 50-degrees, and crits occuring every 8th slash does 50 damage. Genisys Program ($17,000) *Description: "Genisys is Skynet. Ability: Spawns a swarm of 15 T-800s that shoots and pops bloons." *Details: Ability's T-800 shoots lasers every 1.3 seconds doing 5 damage and 10 pierce in the 0/0/1 Dart Monkey attack range, moved at a speed of a Blue Bloon and takes no footprint. These lasts 20 seconds before disappearing. Cooldown is 75 seconds. The Final Judgement ($62,000) * Description: "Bow down to the god himself." * Details: Genisys Program ability triggers a multi-stage attack, has 3 stages: *#Triggers an explosion in the middle of the track with the radius of 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey attack radius doing the same stats as the 5/0/0. *#Spawns 3 HK-Aerials, 3 Spider Tanks, 3 T-720s, 3 T-897s, and 3 HK-Scouts instead of 15 T-800s. These takes no footprint and lasts 30 seconds before disappearing. *#The power of transhumanism boost all towers onscreen that boosts the attack speed by 50%, damage and pierce by 75%. Ability cooldown of 90 seconds, instead of 75 seconds. The stats of the robots in the second stage: Path 3 Stronger Missiles ($400) * Description: "Strong missiles means more power." * Details: Missiles stats increased to 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs stats. Even Stronger Missiles ($675) * Description: "Even strong missiles does extreme velocity and splits into 8 frags in 8 directions." * Details: Missiles stats increased to 2/0/2 Bomb Cannon's bombs stats. Flight ($1,750) *Description: "Allows the tower to reposition or fly anywhere, having four target priorities." *Details: Target Priorities same as the unupgraded Heli Pilot. Movement speed same as the Blue Bloon. Heat-Seeking Burst ($6,500) * Description: "Shoots 3 heat-seeking missiles every 9 seconds, which does even more explosive power." * Description: Heat-seeking missiles does 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, 3 damage, leaves fire on bloons, Fire pops bloons by 2 layers every 1 second for 10 seconds, homes onto bloons, and missiles lasts 5 seconds. War Machine ($35,700) * Description: "This has all the weapons you need to know to learn the battle against the bloons." * Details: Shoots 2 missiles at once (same stats as the 0/0/2) and shoots plasma blasts with 2 arms that does separate targeting (same as 0/3/0 Super Monkey). Heat-seeking missiles does 80 pierce in a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, 6 damage, leaves fire on bloons, Fire pops bloons by 4 layers every 1 second for 10 seconds, homes onto bloons, and missiles lasts 6.5 seconds. Also, it does a chain reaction effect that allows explosions to move and follow every second, and lasts for 3 seconds. Shoots 5 heat-seeking missiles every 7.5 seconds. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Despicable Me 3. * The 0/3/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Terminator Genisys. * The 0/4/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Terminator Genisys. **The spawned robots from the ability references T-800 from the Terminator franchise. * The 0/5/0 upgrade's ability is the reference to the following: HK-Aerial, Spider Tank, T-720, T-897, and HK-Scout from Terminator Genisys, as well as Terminator Genisys: Revolution. * The 0/0/5 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers Category:References